Calculus
by Madam RinRin
Summary: It was a boring, quiet day. He had sat down, and hung his head. But when he looked up... He saw the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. They feeling, it wasn't just mathematics... it was calculus. AU TerraXVen. Terra: 23, Mathematics major. Ven: 17, high school, AP Calculus student. Can be read alone, but is the first one of my 'It's a Small World' Series


**I have to say, I believe this took me over two months to finish. But it was well worth it. I hope you all enjoy it! It's TerraXVen, AU, and I love it. I apologize for any mistakes- I never was good at that sort of thing, grammar, or leaving out words. But Regardless, please review! I'd like it a lot, and it's like a reward for all the hard work I've done.**

* * *

Mathematics

When Terra first laid eyes on the blonde, it was a chilly, autumn afternoon. The leaves were changing colors, and the University student had just recently began his senior year. He was sitting down at a park bench, trying to figure out how he could pay off all of his student loans and still be able to handle his advanced mathematics courses. The frustrated, distraught man (since he most certainly was no long a child, now nearing the age of 23) was going over the lessons he had learned in his calculus class the week before in his head, trying to remember the countless formulas, but to no avail. He had sighed, and he raised his head to take in the scenery around him.

Then, on that chilly, autumn afternoon, was when he saw him.

The young teen had been sitting at one of the round, stone, picnic tables about twenty or so feet across from him. He didn't look like he could be any older than sixteen, but you could only tell so much about a person from a distance. But from what Terra could see, the sight was breathtaking. Never before had he seen someone who looked so... well peaceful, content, and... beautiful. At first, he couldn't believe what he had been thinking, but when the kid glanced away from his book to notice him, Terra had to snapped out of his trance and he looked away, embarrassed. After a few seconds, he turned to look over once more, and the boy decided to give a friendly smile in his direction.

Terra could have sworn his heart skipped a beat, and he had thought about that small interaction with the obviously underage high school student constantly since then.

The second time Terra ran into the blonde- or should he say, Ventus- it was just after his winter break. January seventeenth, to be exact. He could remember the date, because that was the day he turned 23, his birthday. The brunette had nothing planned for the occasion however, being a poor, lonely college student. So Terra went back to that park to sit an have a nice cup of coffee from the local gas station, and just relax in the cold air. He had taken a sip from the cheap drink, and sat down at the his favorite park bench, happily satisfied his classes had gone surprisingly well. He almost was done with his final year of college, and already had his credentials almost taken care of. Starting next fall, he'd be able to teach advanced, AP mathematics courses at the high school level.

He sat, almost reflecting on the past year, slightly disappointed he couldn't spend his birthday with anyone. While he had friends in college, none were close enough to actually hang out with besides in study groups and during class seminars. And just when he was thinking about giving his family back home a call, Terra caught a familiar yellow corner out of the corner of his eye, and looked up to find out who it was.

At the same table, not too far away from eyesight, sat the high school blonde. But instead of the content smile he had seen so long ago, the boy was obviously troubled. He sat, not crying but obviously was upset from what looked like frustration, and he was glaring at the textbook and binder in front of him. The teen looked as if he was going have an emotional breakdown at any moment. Terra, mostly out of curiosity for who he was and why he was so distraught, walked over to the blonde, stood next to him, and gave a friendly smile.

"Why so down?"

The blonde had turned his attention to him, and for the first time Terra could get a perfect glimpse of his face. His face looked soft, yet as if it was delicate porcelain. The student's yellow locks looked soft to the touch and natural, yet was wild and gracefully spiked. And Terra finally was able to stare into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. Everything about this boy screamed gorgeous, and the man felt guilty for thinking such of a young boy. It wasn't like thinking those thoughts towards someone so young, let alone someone of the same sex, came naturally to him. But there seemed to be something about this young, gentle looking kid that he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

Terra watched the kid look up at him, then sigh, glancing back down at the textbook. "I didn't do so hot in my Calc. class... so now I don't know what to do. It's just so hard, and math has never been my best subject. I should've never taken it... I'm trying to keep up, but last semester I barely passed, and now I'm lost half the time."

Terra listened for a moment, then smiled. "Calculus, right? I can help, I'm good at math. Besides, I'm a mathematics major." The brunette sat down beside him, and opened his book to the page number he noticed was on his homework assignment. "Don't worry I know what it's like to struggle."

At first the blonde looked confused, then he smiled, looking as if he felt at least a little better. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Are you a College Student?"

Terra could have sworn he felt it again, his heart skipping a beat. "Almost done with it too. Must be hard, being a junior in calculus."

The boy looked confused for a moment, "I'm not a junior, I'm a senior." He chuckled nervously.

Terra faced him in disbelief. "No way, you like, what? Fifteen, sixteen at most."

The blonde pouted, which he couldn't help but find _very_ cute. "I'm seventeen."

Terra's eyes widened, "No way." He didn't believe it almost. There was no way this kid could be seventeen.

But he just laughed and gave yet another breathtaking smile. "It's true. How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-three today."

The blond looked surprised, then his innocent smile Terra could have sworn turned almost flirtatious. "Happy birthday. What's your name?"

"Terra... yours?"

"Ventus."

The brunette had to admit, he couldn't think of any better way to spend his birthday than with seventeen year old, blonde haired, blue eyed, Ventus.

The third time Terra saw this beautiful creature, it was nearly two months later. He had began to feel as if his previous encounters with the young boy had just been merely strange coincidences; he began to lose hope he would ever see him again. The brunette had gone to the small park almost every weekend after their first conversation, to no avail.

He had been so disheartened during this period once, that it had become obvious to those around him. Including his former love, the physics major who he met his freshman year. They had sat quietly in a small cafe outside of school together, the calm woman reading a book, her legs crossed in a feminine but dignified manner. Terra had been finishing an essay for his English class on his laptop, and honestly enjoyed his friend's company.

However, while he remained calm and relaxed on the outside, inside his mind all he could think about was that beautiful, blonde boy he had met.

After what seemed like ages, his companion shut the book tightly, and placed it beside her coffee cup, out of the way. Everything this woman did was refined, so regal. She placed her reading glasses beside the Steinbeck novel, and the sudden change in position caused Terra to look up from his work to gaze into her eyes.

"Terra," she began, and uncrossed her legs to sit more comfortably, which he knew meant she was about to speak of something serious.

"Yeah?" He leaned back and stretched out his arms, yawning softly.

Then she did what Terra remembered all too well. The serious look normally present on her face shifted slowly into concern and worry. She sighed then spoke softly, "You seen like something is bothering you... you haven't been yourself."

The brunette chuckled, trying to keep his facade up. "Really, what could be bothering me? Maybe I'm just a little nervous to be leaving school for good."

She shook her head. "No... it's something else. Something you don't want me to know."

Terra sighed, and closed his laptop. His gaze drifted down, "Aqua... you worry too much."

Aqua shook her head once more, and reached across the table to grasp hold of his hand. "Terra... maybe I don't worry enough. I care about you, you understand that. And I want you to be able to be happy, for me and yourself. Tell me what's wrong, please..."

Terra looked up into her eyes, into her crystal like eyes, and knew he may fool the world, but Aqua would always know. "I think... I've fallen for someone."

Aqua's face showed surprise for only a moment, then her mouth formed a small smile. "I see... this person must be very dear to you if you feel so strongly."

The serious look upon his face didn't change, and he spoke firmly. "Aqua."

She gave a friendly nod, allowing him to summon the courage needed to confide in his friend he had loved.

"The only time we ever spoke happened two months ago." Terra took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes. She held his hand tighter, and met the gaze. "...I constantly think about them. Their smile, their laugh, their voice... the only word I could describe them was beautiful." She nodded in understanding, waiting for him to continue.

"Aqua... this person is the same gender as me. They're a man... a seventeen year high school student at that."

Terra's eyes averted from her's, and he stared at the ground, ashamed. This was when he expected her to become angry, and begin to yell. This was when he expected her to storm out, or smack him. This was when she was supposed to talk him out of his perverse thoughts, or be disappointed he even had them to begin with. She was supposed to sever all ties that could possible link him to Ventus.

But instead, Aqua smiled knowingly, and leaned back into her chair.

"I can see the spark in your eyes when you talk about him. He must be very special, if you feel so strongly."

He snapped his head to face her once more.

"I'm glad you've found him, and I know you'll see him again."

Because of her words, Terra wasn't shot down, but encouraged. Because Aqua said it, it gave him confidence. It made him remember why he loved her these pasts years. And it gave him a resolution.

That's why when he saw Ven sitting down at that table, not alone, but with someone who definitely seemed close to him, Terra was only a little unsettled. But his thoughts were racing as he looked from comfortable distance; even he would admit the dark haired companion looked good. He seemed friendly enough too, but it seemed as if, whatever they were talking about, he wasn't taking the blonde seriously. Ventus looked tired, exasperated, as if he was trying to relay a message he just wasn't getting.

Terra strained to hear the words he was saying.

"Zack..." The blonde began to shake his head. "Listen, it's not that simple. I can't just run off whenever I like... I have brothers, and..."

"Ven," While Terra liked this nickname, for some reason it made him incredibly angry to hear it come from this guy who clearly wasn't listening to him. "It's not like it's forever. It's just one night. You know, we could do whatever, go with a group, or just the two of us."

Terra could feel the jealousy boiling inside him when he noticed how this seemingly nice guy obviously was trying to get into his Ventus' pants! The jealousy he was feeling was turning into rage now, and it took his whole being to not walk over there and pry those hands off his Ventus!

His... well, he wasn't his but... Terra didn't like what this Zack guy was trying to do.

Ventus tensed when his friend put an around around him. "Zack... I know what 'one night', and 'whatever' means to you... I just didn't think you would put me in the same category as all those other girls..." He lowered his head and Terra wasn't thrilled to see a blush on his face. But even less to know all this guy wanted was sex.

"Oh really? What do you think it means? I'm sure it's nothing like that." He smiled sweetly, but Terra knew that it was all an act.

Ventus looked up at the guy, with pained eyes, "You know, Zack. I did... like you. But when I told you, you denied me. It really hurt. When you started all this, trying to hang out more and get with me. I thought maybe... you liked me... but I should've known better, you being the school player. Even I am, and I've been your best friend for years, just a good time to you..."

Zack, after hearing these words, glared for a moment, nodded, then walked off. Ventus was alone now, with his head hung low and his hand folded in his lap. After a few more seconds of staring from afar, Terra walked over to the blonde, trying to comfort him.

He sat down next to Ventus, and the boy looked up, surprised someone was there. Even though Ventus was upset, Terra couldn't help but smile. Maybe that's what Ven needed at that moment- a smile. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you, Ventus?"

"It's... you." He spoke as if he never expected to meet the college student again, but this only unnerved Terra somewhat. "I'm... alright..." The blonde had sighed and offered a seat, which the college student gladly took. "Just... tired." He gave a friendly smile in his direction, which made Terra's heart skip a beat in delight.

"Um... who was your friend?" He had asked, maybe a little too eager. But Ventus just smiled meekly, and sighed.

"He... was no one. Don't worry about him." Terra couldn't help but admire the teen's beauty once more. His blonde hair spiked, yet looked so soft to the touch. His eyelashes we so long, so feminine, yet fit this boy well. The smile that graced his face was lovely, content, and knowing. It amazed him how graceful and lovely this angel could be, even after having to reject the one he liked.

Terra laughed low, and nodded, "Very well, then. If you say so. Doing any better in your Calc. class?" The older man couldn't help but reach up to mess with his golden locks. He was pleased to know it really was as soft as it looked. He felt as if he could lace his fingers in it all day.

Ventus gave a lighthearted laugh, and his cheeks tinted pink. Terra could feel the joy building within himself, knowing he caused such a reaction, "Hey, stop that, haha... I'm doing better, I got a B in it now. How have you been, Terra right?"

He swore he could have flown, knowing Ventus remembered his name, "Yeah, it's Terra. I've been doing alright. I have to admit, I wondered why I didn't see you around for awhile."

Ventus smiled, and laughed, "I've been busy lately. What, you missed me?" He gave a playful wink.

Terra thought it would be a good time to take a chance, better than any. He smiled and looked into the blonde's blue, crystal eyes, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Ventus' blue orbs widened, and his cheeks flushed. He turned away from the man's piercing gaze, and gave a shy smile to the ground. "R-really now..."

Terra was proud to get such an adorable reaction from the blonde, and swore he could do a triathlon from the boys next words.

Ventus, blush, smile, and all, spoke softly to him, sweetly. "I guess I missed you too."

On that spring afternoon, the two had talked about nothing important. They talked about math, about school, life, and the warm spring. Terra was sure if he had died at that moment, he would have died happy.

And when it finally happened, it was May twenty-fifth. It was the forth encounter that Terra had with Ven, and yet another painful two months he had gone without seeing him. But this time, while he was anxious and eager for their next meeting, it had not been nearly as unbearable. He held hope, and wasn't doubtful; He knew he would see Ventus again.

Terra was getting ready for his final exams, and was glad to be near the end of his last year of school. He hated having to take classes, and was incredibly happy he could finally wash his hands of it. So instead of studying, like he had been for the past few days, he decided to go to his favorite little park, enjoy the fresh air, and relax.

He had decided to talk to Aqua, and give her a call. He didn't know what possessed him to call her, but he did, and after a few rings, he heard the line pick up.

"Hello?" Even now, her voice made Terra smile.

"Hey Aqua, how are you doing?" He couldn't help but sound excited. Perhaps it was his schooling finally being over.

"Alright. What gives me the honor of your phone call? Why are you so happy, huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had the strangest urge to call you. I guess I'm just excited, is all. I have a feeling something good is about to happen."

"Oh, really?" normally people would think her tone would suggest she wasn't interested, but to Terra, it was Aqua just being her. "And why would that be?"

"Well, you and I are almost done with college. Doesn't that feel wonderful?"

The woman on the other line laughed, "I guess. What are you doing right now?"

Terra smiled to himself, "Oh, nothing. Just sitting at the park. Why?"

Aqua chuckled once more. "Who knows. Maybe something good will happen."

With that, she hung up. And Terra smiled, knowing he wouldn't be talking to her in awhile. And just when her thought his mood couldn't have been any better, he heard someone sit down next to him, on his favorite bench.

"Hey there, you." They spoke quietly.

He looked up, and saw his blonde's gentle smile staring back at him. His pale cheeks were flushed, and his crystal eyes were staring back at him. Terra met Ven with a smile of his own and laughed quietly. "Hey, Ven. Long time no see."

They stared into each others eyes from a moment, then Ventus pulled from his gaze and giggled. "For a while, I thought I wasn't gonna see you again. You never were here when I was!" He pouted, almost cutely, and Terra couldn't help but love it. Maybe, just maybe, his angel had feelings for him as well. But that was just wishful thinking.

"Really?" Terra smiled, and messed with his gold locks. So beautifully soft... "Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen. I've been busy..." He removed his hand, and couldn't stop grinning at the blonde. Then Terra decided to takes a chance. "What, you missed me?"

The blonde's eyes seemed to have a look of shock, then he hung his head. Terra thought he said something wrong, that he was upset. But after a while, he could see a smile on Terra's face.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

It was Terra's turn to be shocked. He look down at the blonde in almost disbelief, but knowing exactly what Ventus had said. It was a while before he knew what to he should do.

Terra had reached for Ventus' face, and pulled it close, so that their eyes would meet. Ven's eyes held nervousness, desperateness, and a lot of other emotions Terra couldn't quite read. But he had smiled, and answered his familiar statement.

"I guess I missed you too."

After that, it all was a blur for a moment. Terra had met his lips so fast it seemed unreal. He could feel it, that strange sensation you only get once, and he prayed to God Ventus had felt it too. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, and held him close, enjoying this refreshingly new experience, and happy he took his chance. He could feel Ven's small hands lace their fingers in his hair, and it gave him a new sense of courage. He pulled the teen closer, and onto his lap, grabbing Ven's free hand with his own.

They broke apart for a moment, and their eyes met. Ven's flushed cheeks reappeared, and Terra could feel his breath on his face. They were so close, and it felt amazing. It was as if he knew it was wrong, so wrong for liking someone so young, but it felt so right he didn't care. And it seemed like Ventus didn't care as well.

"Next time, let's make plans. I don't wanna keep guessing on when I'll see you next." Ven rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Right..." Terra nodded. "If I had my way, I'd see you every day. In fact, I think I'll just steal you away so I never have to live another second without you." He chuckled low, and held him, possessively.

He could feel Ven's lips curl into a smile. "I'd like that... But for now, why don't I just give you my number, and see what happens from there."

Terra had kissed his forehead, and laughed. "I guess I can live with that... for now."

Ventus looked up into his eyes, and smiled, "So I'll see you again? Maybe tomorrow, same time?" Oh Terra loved that angelic face. He had kissed his cheek, and held him even closer, never wanting to let go.

"Maybe? More like definitely."

* * *

**Please, Review! I wanna know what you think, and how I can improve! Also, be on the look out for another story that goes along with this one. I have no idea what it'll be called, but it will definitely involve Terra, two other men, a heart to heart conversation, and one pissed off bartender! Review please! It's what keeps me going.**


End file.
